Living With The Superstars
by Christal-R
Summary: Eight friends. One apartment block. Where all the fun happens! Features the characters John, Torrie, Mickie, Randy, Maria, Ashley, Brian and Paul.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Chapters 1-3 are used to be part of the prologue. But then I've decided to turn them into chapters, lol. Well I hope you like this story. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 1 **

It was a hot summer where many families would send some time together. Tents were up, bonfires lit and ready for the process of barbecuing and canoes would be hoisted over the heads of four people as they were carrying them out to the lake to go to canoeing, a popular activity to do during a fun-filled camping trip.

Among the families at the camp grounds were two of them whom were really close and the fathers had planned this as a big family vacation. The Ortons and the Cenas would gather together to share the fun outdoors as well as relaxing themselves.

The parents were at the picnic table talking and laughing at Mr. Cena's jokes when they were interrupted by their two sons.

"Can John and I go to the lake?"

"Sure you can," said Mr. Orton.

"Sounds alright by me," said Mr. Cena.

The fathers seemed okay with it, but the mothers however could be a bit distresed over the boys' independence.

Mrs. Cena sighed before making her reluctant answer. "Yes you can."

"And you mom?" Randy asked his mother.

"Yes you may," said Mrs. Orton. "But do not go into the woods, got that?"

"That goes for you too, mister!" said Mrs. Cena.

The boys nodded.

"We won't be," said John.

"We promise," Randy assured them.

"Alright, just be sure you'll be back here by four," said Mr. Cena.

"Okay" said John. "Oh just to let you all know, that Randy and I are taking our backpacks with us."

"What for?" John's mother had a stern look on her face that John only knew of.

"We're not looking for trouble mom," John quickly put in.

"That's what I thought," Mrs. Cena began.

"Look we're only taking them if case we need anything from them, so we don't have to run back here."

Mrs. Cena sighed. "Alright, alright go ahead."

John and Randy exchanged grins to one another.

"We'll see ya later!" said Randy.

"What's your curfew?" Mr. Cena recalled.

"Four o'clock," said John with a tap on the side of his forehead. "We got it written in our minds."

"Alright good," said Mr. Orton. "Have fun, you two!"

"We will!" said the boys.

"Don't go too far!" said Mrs. Orton.

"Don't cause any trouble!" said Mrs. Cena.

"We won't!" said the boys. They ran to their tent to grab their backpacks before they set off along the gravel path.

"So do you think our folks suspect something?" Randy asked John. "When you mentioned our bags I mean?"

John shrugged. "I haven't got a clue. Maybe my mom does. She's like the trouble sensor."

"Trouble sensor?"

"You know what I mean. It's like she knows that we're up to something before we actually do it. To be honest, she can scare the skin out of me sometimes."

Randy laughed. "I see what you mean by the look on her face."

"That's what I'm saying!" said John. "If that's some special gift of hers, I wouldn't be surprised."

Randy laughed. "Come on, last one at the lake is a stinky cheese!"

"Huh?" the teenage boy's eyebrow was raised. "I thought it's supposed to be rotten egg."

"John, don't ruin the fun."

John laughed. "Okay, but I'm going to beat you!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright!" said Randy. He was about to run off but then he suddenly paused.

"What?" John asked.

"Hey, what's that?" Randy was looking up at the trees.

"What is it?"

"Up there?"

"John looked up in his direction. "Where?"

"This weird looking creature," said Randy.

"I can't see anything."

"What are you blind?"

"I can't see what you're seeing!" said John.

"Alright look carefully," said Randy. "I just saw it crawling up behind that branch. When it's coming down again, you'll see it.

"Okay," said John. "Maybe I should wait for a bit?"

"Yeah, I think so."

John continued staring up at the tall tree above. There was still nothing. He wanted to see the creature bad for he loved animals dearly.

He sighed. "This is stupid, I still can't see it. Oh well, we better go anyway or we'll be keeping the others waiting so…"

His voice began to trail off.

"Randy?"

He looked around.

"Randy?"

He was nowhere in sight.

"Where is he?" John asked himself.

"I'm over here, stinky cheese!"

The brunette boy was at a farther distance, running with his backpack jumping along his back.

John stomped his foot into the ground with a frustrated groan before making a laugh.

"Aw man, he fooled me!"

Randy turned around and a smirk appeared on his face. "You can't catch me!" He then stuck out his tongue at the improbable loser at their game.

"We'll just see about that now, won't we?!"

The teenage boy took off at full speed like a cheetah catching his prey. Randy kept on running with his best friend catching up to him as they were laughing away with the warm breeze blowing past them as they ran down the gravel path to the lake.

Or so their parents thought.

Return to Top


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2 **

"Are you sure they'll be here?"

"They said they will be. Well, they_ have_ to be. We made a bet, remember? So we can't back down on that now. And will you stop eating all the Pringles?!"

The boy munched onto a potato chip when his best friend spoke. "I told I'm hungry Paul!"

"You just had six oreo cookies!"

"Yeah, but that didn't seem to satisfy me."

"I have to eat too, you kn-"

He paused for a moment. There was a crunching sound of dead leaves was heard from afar. It sounded like they were being trampled upon by someone who was running. They turned to where it came from and saw two other boys who seemed to be heading to the same direction they were going.

"So you guys finally came."

"Yep, who says we weren't going to?"

The boy with short golden blonde hair used his free hand to point to Paul while the other still holding a tin.

"He did."

And that of course, was a big mistake of him to do so.

"Ow!"

"That's for your big mouth and the Pringles."

Brian rubbed the back of his head after being slapped.

"Alright we're here," said Randy. "Now we have to wait on _them_."

"Are you sure this is the place the blonde girl said?"

"It's Ashley and yes it is, by this large boulder here."

Paul turned to his best friend with a mischievous smirk on his face. "Since when you remember any girl's name?"

"Since when you're starting to be a pain in the butt?"

"Are you in love or what?" Randy asked with an eyebrow raised with curiosity, yet disgust.

"I'm not, okay?! I just found her to be attractive, that's all."

Randy's jaw dropped with shock and laughed. "Dude, you're so into her!"

"I'm not!"

But then his cheeks turned into a rosy pink color, as a sign of denial.

"Ha ha, he's blushing!"

"Shut up Orton, or I'll..."

Then something caught the boy's attention. The corners of his mouth slowly raised and a smile was formed.

"What's up with you?" Paul asked, wondering that made and looked up to the direction he was looking. Randy and John did the same.

Three girls were walking with knapsacks on their backs. To the left of the tall blonde girl was a girl wearing a baseball cap backwards. Her straight blonde hair would rest beyond her shoulders. She was different from the other two and anyone could see that. Her black tank top, along with a pair of camouflage pants and black boots would make her a definite tomboy.

But little did she know that she attracted someone who has his eye on her.

"Hey boys," she beamed.

"So, you girls finally came to meet us at last?" John asked. "I thought you would be too scared to come."

The brunette girl scoffed. "Yeah right! That's what you want to think!"

"Don't think we're backing down on that bet Cena," said the tall blonde girl who was about the same age as John as she walked up to him to gave a glare.

"'Cause we're ready," she added.

"Ready to lose you mean?" John grinned.

"Don't try to play cute on me," she said coldly. "My girls are better prepared then you boys!"

"Huh! Well we'll just see about that, won't we?"

"I'm sure we will!" the girl hissed. She turned to the two girls behind her. "Ashley! Mickie! You ready?"

"You bet!" said the blonde girl named Ashley.

"You can count on us!" said the other called Mickie.

The blonde girl made a cocky smirk on her face. "Well?"

John turned to the boys. "You guys ready!"

"Of course we are!"

"We're ready for anything!"

They were waiting to get a third answer. But it didn't come out, much to their annoyance.

"Brian!"

"What?"

Paul made a gesture with his head, pointing to the girls.

"Oh right." Brian took off the plastic lid of the tin. "You girls want Pringles?"

"Brian!" Paul imploded with another slap to him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Brian yelped. "So you have to kill me for sharing?!"

"Umm…" the tall blonde girl gave a 'no thank you' wave. "I think I'll pass."

"Me too," said Mickie with a look of disgust.

"I'll take some."

Brian beamed at that answer. "Cool."

The potato chips slid off from the tin into his hand and offered them to Ashley who thanked him with a smile and ate one. While she was enjoying the snack, she happened to catch a stare from the girls, who wondered if she was that brave enough to catch their _disease_.

"What? The original ones are my favorite."

"Mine too," Brian put in.

"Oh, really?" Ashley beamed. "That's cool!"

"Yeah," Brian grinned.

John rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Can we please get a move on?!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself," said the tall blonde girl.

"Just so you know that you're on an unfair advantage."

She scoffed. "And what does that suppose to mean?"

"Well it's four against three," said John with a smirk. They were going to win and he knew that already.

"You can only judge by co-operation, not by numbers."

"Whatever farm girl."

"It's Torrie!" the girl spat. "Get that to your small brain of yours!"

"Oh right," said John. "I didn't think you would have a name."

Torrie gave him a cold glare at him. "When we find that coyote, we'll see who'll have the last laugh!"

"Oh well I give you the honors to laugh now since you guys will end up crying after we win!"

Torrie had her hands placed on her hips. "You wish."

The fiery tension has built between the two rivals as their eyes were staring down at each other. Since that day they met back at the camping grounds a week ago, they found out that they will never like each other.

And they would never intend to.

"John, can we go now?"

The leader of the boys' team turned to his best friend.

"Just give us a minute, alright?" He turned back to the blonde with a smirk yet again.

"You ready?"

Torrie smirked back at him, gaining back her confidence. "Don't worry about me, I'm ready."

"Good, let's get going then."

The leader of the girl' team made a signal for the two other girls to follow them. "Come on girls!"

Mickie and Ashley followed her. Paul, Brian and Randy soon went behind John who signaled them to follow along the path. The two groups made a space apart from the other as they head out to the place they were forbidden to go to.

The woods.

So their journey begins here. But they were unaware of a dark shadow of someone who was hiding behind a big bush as it slowly creped out and followed them only to turn back when she forgot to take up her _Winnie the Pooh_ bag and then turned to see if the coast was clear. Then she would take her time to keep her movements as soundless as possible but at the same time, to be at a quick pace, so she could catch up with them.

_A coyote, huh? I wonder what they're up too…_


	3. Chapter Three

**Thanks to xAttitudex, Miss.Cena, rory21 and Jorrieprincess for the reviews. Okay so this story hasn't been updated since 6th July, lol. I'm very sorry about that, blame the writer's block lol. Believe it or not, this is the only story that I haven't updated in a long while, lol. But thanks for your patience, I really appreciate it. I've tried my best to make this chapter as enjoyable as possible, lol. If it sucks let me know, lol. Hope you enjoy it, happy reading!**

**Chapter 3 **

The search for the coyote would be the hardest thing that had ever gone through since the game of treasure hunt. But despite of the fatigue and asking each other the time every fifteen minutes, the search was something that they took very seriously. It wasn't that they had to do it for a research project but rather it was only for the possession of a prize.

It was heard that a coyote had to be found and if anyone found one then they would receive a reward for their effort. The group of boys and the group of girls wanted to find the coyote just as bad, especially the group leaders John and Torrie. They had intended on bringing each other down and to keep up at the same time. The groups had gone to their separate and from the group's relief, apart from the leaders of course; they had been saved from endless bickering between two older leaders.

Two hours had past and the two groups were far from finding that certain animal.

"It sure is boring walking around the place," said Randy. "And what did we find?"

"Nothing," said Brian in a bored tone.

"Exactly. What don't we just g-"

"Are you _crazy_?" John turned to look at the Randy. "Are you suggesting that we should give up?"

"No John, I suggest that we go fishing instead." Randy rolled his eyes.

"Look guys, we're this close to finding that coyote," said John. He held up his hand, and his forefinger and thumb almost touch each other by about a quarter of an inch.

"_This_ close."

"Yeah, that's what you _said_ half an hour ago, if I could recall," Paul added.

"Well maybe my instinct is just not working with me."

"Oh really?" Paul asked. "Or is your brain starting to tell you a different message?"

John stopped and turned to shot a glare at the dark haired boy, who had an annoyed expression on his face. John stepped up to Paul.

"And what, may I ask, is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that-"

Brian was on time to stop them before the two boys could start a fight.

"Okay you two, break it up!"

Paul and John exchanged glares at each other and with theirs fists clenched, prepared to whack the other on the head.

"This is not going to get anywhere if you guys are going to act like idiots!" Randy yelled.

"He's right you know," said Paul.

"Yeah," said John. "Alright gang, let's keep on going. We're bound to find that coyote."

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces when we got to it first!" said Randy. His smirk was stretched across his face.

"I can't wait either," said John as a smirk appeared on his face. That silly farm girl thought that she and the girls would beat them at their game. Well soon enough, they would know how the losers really are!

--

Meanwhile, the girls were in no luck in finding the animal they were intending on searching for. The tall blonde girl groaned in frustration. But she was determined to not give up nor would she let the girls give up.

"I'm tired," the brunette girl groaned.

"Mickie now is not the time," Torrie said in an annoyed tone.

"But I am tired Tor!" Mickie whined. "Why don't we just give up this stupid search?"

Ashley gasped. "You think that we should give up? No way!"

"Yes way. This is so stupid. Why are we wasting time here? There's going to be a big barbecue tonight."

"And your point is?" Torrie asked.

"The point is that we may not get back on time!" Mickie shouted. "Don't you even know where we are? We're in the woods. Not in the supermarket. Not in the library. We're in the-"

Suddenly there was a strange sound that made them jumped.

Mickie looked around with fear in her eyes. "Wh-what was that?"

"No idea," said Torrie as she looked around to see whatever that was making the noise.

They heard it again. The girls hushed among themselves as they tried to follow that sound carefully. It was hard to pick up at first but then it took them a little while to figure it out.

"It sounds like growling…"

Torrie turned to the girls who looked back at her with the same look of fear yet they had to put their courage forward. They continued to look around and it wasn't long until they found out where the sound was coming from.

"It's coming from that big bush," said Ashley and pointed to it.

"I wonder what it is," said Torrie.

Mickie went behind Torrie. "I dunno but it sounds big."

"I don't think it's that big. It's not Mrs. Jones' dog, is it?"

Mickie and Torrie turned around to look at the short blonde girl.

"Winky?" Torrie forced out a laugh when Ashley made a wild guess of a pet Pomeranian.

"Come on Ash, you know that Winky and Mrs. Jones are inseparable."

"Yeah but she follows me almost everywhere," said Ashley. "I think it's because of that tuna sandwich I gave her last week."

"You gave her a-"

The growl was made again as it had cut Torrie off at her sentence.

"Oh no…." Mickie wailed.

"Okay girls," Torrie said as he made a light swallow. "Whatever you do, just don't panic."

"It's coming closer…it's coming closer…"

"Mickie, calm down alright?" said Torrie as she tried her best to call her friend. "Everything's going to be fine."

"How do you know that?!"

"Geez Micks calm down," Ashley cackled. "You sound like we're gonna die or something."

Suddenly a loud growl blasted out like a thunder by surprise that made their hearts leap out of their chests.

"WE"RE GONNA DIE!" Ashley shrieked.

Then the three girls screamed like they had never screamed before. As a result, a few birds flew away from trees. It was such a pity that nature had been disturbed.

But it seemed that danger was coming for the poor three teenage girls as something was about to strike at any moment….

--

"Okay we're been walking around in a circle and have found nothing. So can we go back to camp now? I'm craving for a hot dog."

"Brian, can you wait until a little later?" Paul asked.

"But I'm hungry."

"You sure have a big appetite," said Randy.

Brian grinned. "Yeah, I usually eat about eight snacks in between meals."

"Eight?" John asked in disbelief. "What are you Godzilla?"

Brian laughed. "I don't mean like eating potato chips, ice cream, oreos and all that good stuff. My mom banned me from that. Well I can only eat them on weekends and on special occasions."

"Damn, you must have been living a hard life," said Randy and gave the blonde boy a pat on the shoulder. "I feel your pain."

Brian laughed. "It's nothing big really. I get to eat a lot of yogurt. Mixed berry is my absolute favorite."

"Cool, I like it myself," said Randy. "You know what I like the most? Banana!"

"Oh yeah that's a good one too. I think there's a pineapple flavored one too, right Paul?"

"Yeah but I don't really like it," Paul said candidly. "I do favor peach though!"

"Oh yeah that one's good too."

"Yep, definitely."

Soon they went in depth about the topic until and had forgotten about the tall boy who had his arms crossed and pure annoyance was drawn on his face.

"Excuse me!"

Then there was silence.

"Can we focus on what we came here to do please?"

"John just give it up," said Randy. "We've been here for hours and we've seen nothing!"

"The coyote must be hiding, you never know! That's why we have to keep going."

The boy groaned while John kept on calling them to follow, which they did, reluctantly.

"Uh John, have we came here before?"

"No I don't think."

"I think we have," said Paul and pointed to a tree. "We've past here already."

"And how do you know that?" John asked sarcastically.

Paul rolled his eyes at the sarcasm and then said, "Brian dropped some marshmallows right by that tree."

"I did?" Brian asked and looked down and saw three fluffy pieces of marshmallows at the large roots.

"Oh right. I remember now. I dropped some by accident when I was pouring out some for Randy."

Brian was about to pick them up, of course he hated to litter. But then Paul suggested that Brian should leave them there as to leave a track in case they had happened to bump into it again.

And it was a lucky thing that the marshmallows were left behind otherwise they wouldn't even realize that they already came at that very spot.

"Ah, the old days of reading Hansel and Gretel," said Paul. "It's a good thing we follow in their footsteps. What would we do without them?"

"Without them, we probably won't starve to death if we keep leaving more food around," said John as he had his hand on his stomach. "I'm getting hungry now."

"Want some marshmallows?" Brian asked him. "That's all we have left."

"No thanks," said John as he stuck out his tongue as if he wanted to vomit. "I've eaten enough sweets since Randy and I got to camp."

"His mom made the best marshmallow pies," said Randy. Then a mischievous grin appeared on his face.

"Unfortunately he had to be so greedy. He ate about four and a half cookies once. He thought he could make it to five but then he had a stomach ache so he gave me the next half. So that's about two and a half of the marshmallow pies for me."

"Oh wow," said Paul as he and Brian cackled away. John shot the short brunette boy a glare and Randy simply shrugged his shoulders and made him a look as if to say 'What did I do?'

Although he knew perfectly well what he had just did.

"Randy, I swear I'm gonna-"

Then a sudden scream cut in the middle of John's sentence. The boys jumped at the sound and started to look around.

"What was that?"

"I have no idea," said Paul as his eyes roamed around the woods. "It sounded like a banshee. Only worse I think."

The boys looked up and then they looked around but the saw nothing.

"SOMEBODY HELP US!"

"It's that voice again."

"It's a girl."

"She's in trouble."

"It's Ashley!" Brian yelled and before they could ask any question, the boy quickly dashed off.

"Wait!" Paul called from behind. "Hold up, Brian!"

But Brian kept on running. He was fast like a cheetah. He was known for being an avid runner in his school and at that very day in the woods, that status had been recognized.

--

"Okay girls, do not panic. I repeat. Do not PANIC!"

"But the thing is coming towards us!" Mickie whined.

"And it's coming closer now," Ashley wailed. "We're doomed!"

"I SAID DO NOT PANIC!" Torrie bellowed.

A growl became louder and thunderous then ever before and the bush began to shake violently.

"Okay okay!" Torrie cried. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt us!"

"Ashley!"

The short blonde girl turned around to see where that voice came from and saw a boy running towards them. She smiled broadly after realizing who it was.

Brian stopped and panted heavily. He was trying to get his breath back before he could do anything else.

"I heard…you…calling…for…help….," he said in between breaths. "I…ran…as fast…as I…could."

"What is _he _doing here?" Torrie asked.

"I have come to-"

"Save us!" Ashley finished as she tugged onto his arm.

"Uh…yeah," said Brian with a quick nod while trying to not blush. "You can say something like that…yeah."

"Thank you!" said Mickie as she ran to hide behind his back.

"What are you guys doing?!" Torrie yelled. "He's our enemy, remember?"

"Forget enemies," Ashley yelled back. "We're in the middle of a crisis!"

"And that is?" Brian asked, as he raised a brow in bewildered about what they were talking about.

"THE THING!" The girls cried in unison.

"What thing?"

"Over there!"

Brian turned to where they were pointed at and he saw a big thick bush that was growling and shaking violently.

"Oh that!" said Brian grinned and then his face quickly turned white. "Uh oh."

Then three boys came to the scene and they all had the same expressions on their faces and wanted to know the same thing.

"What in the world is that?" John asked.

"It's the thing!" said Mickie.

"Say what now?" Paul asked.

"JUST TRY TO GET RID OF IT!" Torrie bellowed. "NO FURTHER QUESTIONS!"

John let out a cackle of laughter. "What's the matter? Ya scared of a meanie 'ol bush?"

"No I'm not!" Torrie yelled. "I'm just a bit freaked out, that's all!"

"Just admit that you're scared," said John and grinned at her.

"I'm not scared!" Torrie snapped as she shot a fiery glare at him with her green eyes.

"Are too."

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

The thunderous growl burst out and everyone jumped with fright.

"OKAY I'M SCARED TO DEATH! CAN YOU PLEASE DO SOMETHING?!"

"Alright fine," John said coolly. "Okay everyone, I want you guys to calm down. Leave this...thing to me. I'll handle it."

"What are you doing to do John?" Randy asked with concern.

"What I'm going to do?" John repeated. "I'll tell you what I'm going to do!" John had that confidence and boldness that was clearly sounded from his tone of voice.

"I'm going to confront that thing and I will tell it to back off!"

"Yeah, you go John!" said Mickie.

John made a sharp nod with his head. He turned his cap backwards, dusted his hands and pushed a hand into the collar of his t-shirt to pull out a silvery item that was hanging around his neck and kissed it.

"Is that a dog tag?" Ashley asked.

"Yes it is," said John and smiled. "I cherish it like if it was greatest treasure in the world. It helps me to keep focus, it helps me to-"

"WILL YOU HURRY UP?!" Torrie bellowed.

"Oh right."

John turned his attention back to the bush and took a few steps closer to it.

"Be careful," Mickie said weakly.

"Don't worry about me," said John. "I'll be fine."

He took another step closer. Then the noise seemed to ease down a bit.

"Wait," said Torrie. "I think it's calm down now."

"You can't let it fool you," John warned. "Whatever the thing is wants us to think that now but soon we'll be falling into their nasty little paws."

"Ewww," Torrie shuddered at the end of the sentence. "I don't want to think about it."

"I think we should stop," said Paul.

"Why?" Mickie asked. Her eyes grew wider with horror. "It's coming after us!"

"Not unless we provoke it," said Paul. "We must have been disturbing it so that could be the reason why it's making all that noise."

"Yeah that makes sense," said Brian. "But what do we do if it's starts to attack us anyway?"

"Easy," said Paul. "We'll call on Super John to save us."

Paul pointed to the teenage boy and John turned to make a salute. Suddenly, he felt something cold that came upon his leg. He looked down and saw a green gooey liquid that was slowly crawling down along his leg.

"WHAT THE?!" John said in horror.

The girls screamed.

"What is that?" Randy asked in horror. "John, your leg…"

"I know! I know!" said John. "Oh god, it has the color of mucus…"

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" The girls cried in unison.

Then the loud growl had returned once again and this time everyone screamed in horror and then without warning, the green liquid came squirting out of the bush like a long thin snake that lunged toward John. The unknown creature in the big bush probably could see where each person was stand since it quickly began to squirt the liquid at everyone else and soon every boy and girl got their share.

"Oh god, no!" Torrie wailed as her skirt and her top had gotten the strange thick liquid all over her. "Not me! Please not me! NO!"

"Not the hair!" Randy yelled as he feared that the green goo had landed in his hair. "Not the hair! I just washed it two weeks ago!"

"I don't like this one bit!" Mickie cried.

"This is just gross!" said Ashley.

"Really gross!" Brian added.

"Okay then," said Paul as he looked all over the green goo all over his body. "So I was right. Whatever that thing is, it's been provoked."

The unknown creature growled once more and it got louder by the seconds.

John backed away from the bush a bit. "Okay now we know it's not something that we should mess with!"

"Yeah I think we got that figured out," said Randy as he shuddered when he tried to wipe off the goo off his arms.

The growl went louder and the two groups merge into one as they gathered together like a bunch of grapes. All had the fear on their faces.

"What can we do?" Torrie asked. Her lips were quivering with fright.

"The only thing we can do is," John paused and made a light swallow, "To be calm and then it'll leave us alone."

"H-how can you be s-so sure, John?"

"I'm sure of it Torrie. If not, then there's only one solution."

"Okay." The hall blonde girl went toward John and tugged at his arm. "What do you suggest we should do?"

"There's only one word," John said in a serious tone. "RUN!"

There was no hesitation to that command. It was short, simple and easy to follow. Everyone ran out of the area from where they were as they fear of receiving more goo if they had stayed there for a bit longer. So they sped as fast as their legs could take them. Soon they got further away.

The growling continued on and on and then soon the thunderous noise came to a sudden halt. The bush stopped shaking.

And the unknown creature began to laugh.

Only it wasn't a creature. Instead it was the little nine year old girl that was following them throughout the journey in the woods. It had been clear that they had forgotten about the coyote and it was such a funny sight to her.

"That was pure fun!" said the girl and laughed. She reached for her Winnie the Pooh bag that she had hidden into the thick bush and two items that were helpful to her throughout her clever prank.

"My watergun filled with homemade goo," she said. She turned to the next black device in her hand. "And…the thing!"

She held up her tape recorder and pressed the play button on the device. The loud growling noise was produced instantly. The girl giggled at this and stopped the tape.

She was known as the 'annoying, always complaining about almost anything' kind of girl that always wanted to go where they wanted to go. Whether it was walking around the lake, go fishing…any other activity that they would do that could be part of the competition they had among themselves. Wherever they go, she would be their extra shadow following them from behind. They thought that they had gotten rid of her but they hadn't, unfortunately.

Neither group invited her to their so called 'hike'. She was very polite and she _did _ask them. She even shared her gummy worms with them and they still didn't let her join!

So she had planned a little prank to teach them a lesson. And it worked.

A smirk was formed on her lips.

"Well, this is what they get when they try to outsmart me."

And little Miss Maria Kanellis was true to her word.

**A/N: The chapter is that bad, isn't it? Lol. Well let me know if it is lol. **


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Thanks to Miss.Cena, TorriexJohn, JClvr, xAttitudex, rory21 and Jorrieprincess for the reviews. You guys rocks! I hope the next chapter is okay, lol. I'm really trying to fight writer's block! Lol! I'm fast forwarding this chapter to sixteen years later lol. Flashbacks will pop up every now and then in this story so yeah the camping trip story might pop up sooner or later so be on the lookout! Lol. Well anyways, happy reading!**

**Chapter 4 **

_Sixteen years later…._

It had been sixteen years ago since they met at the camping trip. Some things may have changed as time flew by. Things like the styles of clothing or the music or the great increase in technology as the loads of inventions were thrown in one after the other. But there were some that had not changed one bit.

The boys and the girls (including the little girl who wasn't part of the rivalry although she had pushed herself in uninvited) shared an amazing common goal and they had accomplished it. Wasn't it amazing that they all wanted to become wrestlers one day?

Many people thought that as a joke and looked at them as young kids who were so naïve and couldn't think of anything else better than wrestling. Their 'so-called dreams' was only just the 'moment' and would be forgotten eventually, so they had said. But they never forgotten their dream nor had they given up on it. Despite of being laughed at, wouldn't be a great accomplish to prove them wrong?

So now millions of people would hear such names like: The High Flying Team. The Doctor of Thuganomics. The Legend Killer. The Divas.

Each individual had reached his or her goals and they took great pride in that. Even though they would part to work in separate brands and don't get to see each other as often, their circle of friendship would remain intact by the one place that brought them together. The one place they called home….

--

"Is it ready yet?"

"No."

"Is it ready yet?"

"No."

"Is it ready yet?"

"No Brian."

Brian sighed. "Okay." He turned to look back at the television and then turned to the two women behind the counter. "So is it ready now?"

"WE SAID NO!" The two girls yelled in unison.

"Aw but I'm hungry!" Brian moaned as he sunk his face into the cushion. Paul laughed.

"Chill out man, you won't die in the next hour."

Ashley had the urge to roll her eyes. "B, we've just started on the dough five minutes ago."

"Can you do it any faster?" Brian moaned.

"If you want to get it done that bad then why don't you go fetch a spell from Hermione Granger?" Mickie asked sarcastically.

"Okay since the pizza is in the making," said Paul. "How about we'll have a little snack while we wait?"

"Alright then," said Brian. "Have we got Ritz?"

"We sure do," said Ashley as she was kneading the dough. "It's in the cupboard."

Paul and Brian got up from the couch to go to prepare their snacks while they wait. Just then, the door opened and a person entered.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Randy, how's the autograph sighing went?" Brian asked.

"It was fantastic," said Randy and made that famous smirk of his. "And you won't believe what happened."

"Let me guess," said Mickie. "You got yourself a date with a girl."

"How do you know?"

"I think that's a bit obvious. That was the same thing you said last week."

Randy remembered that day so well. It was true that he did say that not too long ago. He was a self proclaimed womanizer but unfortunately for him, he couldn't stay true to his word.

"I know my last date didn't turn out so great. But this time it's the real thing. I just know that she's the one this time."

"Uh huh," said Ashley. "That's what you said last week too."

Randy frowned. "Don't hate me just because I'm a chick magnet."

"Well excuse me if you're not going a good job at it," Mickie said with sarcasm and rolled her eyes.

"What's her name by the way?" Brian asked Randy.

Randy smirked. "Her name's Nicole."

"Nicole?" Paul asked as he opened a box of Ritz crackers. "Nicole as in Kidman or Richie?"

"Hardy Har Har," said Randy. "No she's not a celebrity but she does have blonde hair and she's a hairstylist."

"Interesting," said Brian as he took a small bowl from the cupboard. "Who knows? Maybe soon she'll have a special appointment for you."

Randy chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "Well I won't go that far. We'll just have to see how the date turns out. So what's going on here?"

"We're making a pizza," Mickie beamed. She was grating the cheese while the dirty blonde diva was kneading the dough.

"And Brian and I are going to make appetizers," said Paul.

Randy chuckled. "Okay then. Sounds good."

Brian went over to the counter and stood between the two chefs of the evening. He was going to get some cheese to eat with the crackers.

"May I have some cheese please?"

"Sure," said Mickie. "Go knock yourself out."

"Thanks," said Brian. Instead of taking the remaining block of cheese that Mickie no longer needed, he began to take some grated cheese from the cutting board.

"Hey!" said Mickie and slapped his hand. "That's for the pizza!"

"You've grated more than enough!" said Brian.

"Bri-Bri, just take what's left of the cheese and get out of the way please?" Ashley asked.

"Okay," said Brian. He took the block of cheese from the counter and left.

"Ash your boyfriend is so annoying," said Mickie.

Ashley giggled. "I know he can be that way sometimes but I love him all the same."

"And I love you too," said Brian and kissed Ashley on the temple that made her giggle even more.

"Ohhh sausage!" said Brian. He picked one up from the bowl and popped it into this mouth.

"Brian!" Ashley snapped and slapped his arm.

"Now look what you did!" He looked at his right arm where it had been covered with flour and began to dust it off.

"This wouldn't have happened if you weren't too greedy," said Ashley.

"Micks! Ash!" yelled a voice. "I need some help here!"

"We're kinda busy right now Tor," Mickie shouted back. "Can it wait?"

"No it can't!"

The blonde woman came out to the living area with a pink robe on, a small towel wrapped around her damp hair and her face was all covered with a green facial mask.

"Hey look who's here," said Paul. "It's the Incredible Hulk's wife."

The boys cracked up with laughter but Torrie however wasn't amused by the joke as she had her hand on her hips and fixed her glare at them. Brian and Randy stopped dead in an instant while Paul kept on laughing. Then he had sensed the silence around him as Brian and Randy looked at him. Paul caught their looks and then saw Torrie's and then slowly stopped laughing. Then he turned silent.

And a dry cough was made.

"Okay I'm done," said Paul.

Torrie frowned. "This is not funny! I'm in the middle of a beauty crisis here!"

"Aw what's wrong Tor?" Ashley asked.

"I forgot to buy a can of hair spray!" Torrie moaned as she held up an empty one. "And I need it now!"

"You can use mine," said Mickie.

"But you don't understand! Henry loves strawberries!"

"Then go buy some at the grocery store," said Paul with a roll of the eyes. "It's only two blocks away."

Torrie gritted her teeth with annoyance. She was getting ready to go on a date with a business man named Henry. This was the second date that Torrie had with him. And already she was anxious.

Or she was perhaps being a bit too frantic about it.

"This is not the time Paul!" She turned to the two women at the counter and stomped over to them. "My hair needs to smell like strawberries. I totally forgot to buy a new hairspray on the way back from my store!"

"Don't panic alright?" said Ashley. "As soon as we get this pizza in the oven, we'll go help you out."

"Thank you so much!" said Torrie. "I've got only two hours until Henry gets here."

"Where are you guys going?" Randy asked.

"To the opera," Torrie beamed. Then her smile was suddenly dropped by something that hit her hard like a brick. "Oh my gosh! I didn't put out the shoes I want to wear!"

"Chill out Tor!" said Mickie. "This is not the end of the world! We'll help you out okay? Just give us a chance."

"Well please hurry! I don't want to make him wait on me! And where did I put those ear rings? There's so much to do in so little time!"

"Are you going on a date?" Randy asked. "Or are you going for Miss Universe?"

Torrie let out a frustrated sigh and stomped out of the room and was out of sight. Soon the sound of the door being slammed shut was heard.

"That was something we don't see every day," said Brian, chuckling.

Just then a door was opened and two people entered with bags in their hands.

"Hey everyone!" said the bubbly brunette who was followed by the man behind her.

The group greeted the two as the man kicked the door slightly so that the door would close behind him.

"We're back from grocery shopping," John said as he put down the bags next to the other bags that Maria brought in.

"Oh great," said Brian. "You guys bought yogurt?"

"Well it is on the list after all," said Maria. She took out a yogurt from one of the bags. "So…"

"Thank you!" said Brian and took it from her. "I'm gonna have it for dessert!"

Maria chuckled. "You're welcome. Oh you're making pizza?"

"Yep," said Ashley. She was rolling out the dough while Mickie was stirring the tomato sauce. "We're almost done."

"Cool," said Maria. "Hey John you picked up some tins of pineapple right?"

"Sure did," said John. "You girls want it for your pizza?"

"Oh yes please!" said Mickie. "That would be great."

John gave Mickie a small tin of pineapple while he and Maria unpacked the groceries. Randy, Paul and Brian helped them with the unpacking and storing the food in the cupboards and the refrigerator.

"Hey John," said Randy. "Guess what happened at the autograph signing."

"What?" John asked. "Some fangirl proposed to ya?"

"I wish," said Randy and rolled his eyes. "No I-"

But then his sentence got cut short due to someone screeching from the inside.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"What the hell was that?" John began as he raised a brow.

"Torrie alert," Brian, Paul and Randy said in unison.

"Maria, can you help her out for just a bit?" Mickie asked. "We've got our hands full."

"Uh okay," said Maria. "What is she doing by the way?"

"She's getting ready for her date," said Ashley.

"I should have known," said Maria with a weary sigh. "Alright I'll see what I can do."

"Cool. We'll be there in a sec."

Maria nodded and left the room to help Torrie get ready for her date.

"Yeah as I was saying," Randy continued and turned to John with a smirk. "I've got a date!"

"Oh good for you!" said John and gave his best friend a pat on the shoulder. "Let me know when you guys get to the chapel in Las Vegas, alright? Thanks for the notice!"

Randy wasn't at all amused by his sarcasm and rolled his eyes at this.

"Oh I get it. You're jealous 'cause you can't find a girl."

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous? I'm single and hell I'm proud of it!"

"But don't you ever think of start looking a girlfriend?" Ashley asked.

"Sometimes," John said candidly with a shrug. He never had a girlfriend in his life. But he was the kind of person that didn't seem to be much interested about that.

"But for now, relaxing on a couch while watching pay per view movies, it's paradise for me. Oh NBA's on tonight right?"

"Yep," said Paul. "It's the Heat against the Lakers."

"Awesome. I'm betting on Heat this time."

"Uh huh so you won't lose to me _again_?"

"Ha! Not this time. Tonight, the twenty bucks will be mine."

"Yeah keep dreaming," Paul chuckled.

--

Maria was helping Torrie to dry her hair with the blow dryer while the Torrie was moaning about her date with Henry.

"Couldn't this night get any worse? Now one of my favorite bracelets just broke."

"I'm sure you could wear something else."

"But Maria this is the only one that matches with my pink dress!"

"Tor, don't you know that you have loads of bracelets that you haven't worn yet?"

"Oh yeah that's true. I think I have the silver one with the hearts."

"Well there you go."

"But it's too small for me now."

"Then wear something else then."

"Can you help me choose?"

"Sure."

Torrie reached for her jewelry box that was sitting next to her on the bed. Then her cell phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" Torrie answered. "Oh hi Henry! What's that? You're coming when?"

Maria turned off the blow dryer so that Torrie could hear the person on the other line properly.

"Thanks Ria," Torrie mouthed to her as she jumped up from the bed excitedly as she had the phone on her ear.

"Yeah what were you saying? You what? There was a pause. "Oh no that's not a problem at all. No really I'm cool with that. Okay see you soon, bye!"

Torrie hung up.

"That was Henry?" Maria asked.

"Yep," said Torrie in a calm happy voice.

"What did he say?"

"He's on his way over now."

"He what?!" Maria asked as her eyes widen with disbelief.

"He's coming over now," Torrie repeated with a smile. Then a thought hit her like a ton of bricks as her jaw dropped with horror.

"OH MY GOD HE'S ON HIS WAY OVER!!"

"Torrie!" Maria yelled. "Why didn't you tell him that you're not ready?!"

"Because I don't want him to wait on me!" Torrie moaned. "Oh what a disaster!"

Torrie ran out of the room and went into the living area once more. Everyone looked up at her.

"Whoa Torrie," John began. "You look very…green."

Torrie didn't have the time to respond to any of his jokes.

"MICKIE! ASHLEY! PUT THE DAMN PIZZA IN THE OVEN AND HELP ME OUT RIGHT NOW!!"

"We're coming! We're coming!" said Ashley. "We've just starting to add in the pineapple."

"Oh for pete's sake! GET SOMEONE TO DO IT ALREADY! I'M IN A SERIOUS CRISIS NOW!!"

"Bri-Bri," Ashley said sweetly. "Can you do it for me please?"

"Sure," said Brian.

"Thanks sweetie," said Ashley.

"Oh and when you're done put it in the oven," Mickie told Brian.

"COME ON! COME ON!" Torrie bellowed.

"We're coming!" Mickie and Ashley said in unison as they followed the blonde drama queen back into her room. Brian began to add the pineapple chunks to the pizza.

"She sure is having a bad night," said Paul.

"What's wrong with her anyway?" John asked.

"She's got a date with Henry," Randy said.

"Oh." John rolled his eyes as he flipped through the channels with the remote. "Oki doki."

"Geez man why couldn't you just be nice to the guy?" Paul asked. "He isn't so bad."

That was what they thought. But John didn't think so.

"I don't like him," said John. "I don't care if Torrie keeps on begging me to death. I don't like him and that is that."

"You still have a grudge on him just because he beat your record on NASCAR, is that it?" Randy smirked.

John frowned. "I'm supposed to be the top player! Nobody suppose to beat me! Nobody!"

"Well it's all been changed now," said Paul.

John rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"What's up with you, dude?" Brian asked. "Why make such a big deal out of it?"

John stood from the couch and walked over to Brian. "You don't understand. It was the only game that I've beaten all of my brothers in. I even beat their friends and their friends' friends. I was like the King of Speed!"

"Yeah but now Henry has gotten the crown," Randy joked.

"Hahaha," John said sarcastically. "I still think he's cheating and when he's coming over here again, I'm going to ask him for another challenge."

"John, give it up," said Randy. "You're acting like a little kid who couldn't get what he wants."

"I am not! I just want my crown back!"

Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get that," said John as he went for the door and greeted a blonde haired man all dressed up neatly in his black suit and baby blue tie.

"Hello John."

"Oh Henry, wow no time no see."

"I know," said Henry with a smile. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure," said John and let Henry entered and closed the door behind him.

"Hello how's everyone?" Henry beamed.

"We're good and how are you?" Randy asked.

"Not too bad," said Henry. "So is Torrie ready?"

"Uhh not sure," said Paul. "I'll go check."

Paul disappeared into the corridor and went up to the door and knocked.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Paul."

"Well you can't come in right now."

"I just want to tell you that your date is here."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah do you want me to tell him to…"

"NO! Tell him I'll be coming out in just a bit!"

"Are you sure you…"

"NOW!"

"Yes ma'am," Paul retorted and went back to the living room.

"She said she'll be on her way out," said Paul.

"Oh great, thanks," said Henry. "So John how's everything going with you?"

"Oh fine just spectacular," said John.

"That's good," said Henry. "I don't remember the last time we saw each other."

"It's the time you came over and you crushed John's record," said Randy.

John turned to gave him a glare as he said this.

"Oh right I remember now," Henry laughed. "I think I got two minutes. Am I right?"

"Something like that, yeah…" John muttered.

"Well it was a good game," said Henry. "Maybe we can play again sometime?"

John made a wide smirk at him. "You know I was thinking the exact…"

"May we have your attention please?"

The men turned to see Ashley who came to one side of the corridor while Mickie and Maria came and stood on the other side.

"Gentlemen and….gentlemen," said Mickie with a smile.

"Presenting the beautiful Torrie Wilson!" said Maria.

The women held their hands out to introduce Torrie as she came out into the room with smiles. She had on a long pink dress and hair was made into a tight bun.

"Wow," Henry said in awe as he walked up toward her. "You look so beautiful like a princess."

Torrie giggled. "Thank you. You look handsome, as always."

"Oh why thank you."

John mouthed his words in a mockingly manner and stuck a tongue at him from behind.

"Well I think we should get going," said Henry.

"Yeah we don't want to be late for the opera!" said Torrie.

"Have a good time!" said Mickie.

"We will!" said Henry as he offered Torrie his arm and she took it happily. "Oh and John, let me know when is our next racing competition."

"Oh I will!" John said and faked a smile for him.

Henry beamed. "We'll be going now. Good night everyone."

"Night!" The group said in unison. Maria went to open the door for them and then closed it as they stepped out.

"That was fast," said Randy with amazement. "How did you girls do it?"

"Oh it was easy," said Ashley. "Yeah Tor was a hot head but we managed to get through smoothly."

"Yep," said Maria. "I'm not too sure about the shoes that Mickie picked out though."

"Why?" Mickie asked. "They go well with the dress."

"I know but the heels."

"What about them?"

"They look like they're going to break in any second."

"Oh Maria," Mickie laughed. "You worry too much. She's going to be just fi.."

Suddenly a door got slammed thunderously and the group turned to see green eyes turned fiery with anger. That made Mickie's smile turned into a look of horror.

"Uh oh she's mad," said Paul.

"Really really mad," Randy added.

"Mickie!" Torrie yelled as she held up the pair of silver high heel shoes…and one of them had no heel on it. "You've just put me through a death trap with these things! What do you have to say about that huh?!"

"Uhhh..." Mickie tried to think of something fast to get out of the situation. "Tomorrow's Saturday! You know what that means? Shoe shopping! It's your favorite thing Tor! I can't wait for that! Wooo!"

Mickie had her hands moving up and down in a cheerful manner but Torrie wasn't amused at all. The short brunette giggled nervously at this and turned to Brian.

"So is the pizza ready yet?"

"I just put it in," said Brian as he popped one of the crackers into this mouth.

Mickie turned back to face the angry blonde once more and faked an innocent smile for her as Torrie stomped her bare foot on the floor.

**A/N: Okay I'm not happy with this chapter but whatever lol. Let me know if it's bad lol. **


	5. Chapter Five

**Thanks to all who reviewed. Enjoy and Happy reading! **

**Chapter 5 **

Saturday had arrived and the group was sitting at the table and eating breakfast.

"Can you pass me the blueberries please?" John asked Mickie.

Mickie took the bowl of blueberries and passed it over to him.

"Here you go," she said.

"Thanks," said John. He took a blueberry and placed one in each square hole of his waffle.

"John what are you doing?" Paul asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" John said with a laugh. "I'm making blueberry waffles."

Randy rolled his eyes. "There's more of that in the freezer?"

"I ate the last two as my midnight snack," said Brian.

"Thanks for that bit of news," John said sarcastically.

The group cackled with laughter.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Paul asked as he poured some maple syrup on his waffles.

"Well I'm going to check out the building and see what its like," said Mickie.

"Cool," said Ashley. "I hope that you'll get it."

"Yeah me too."

She had been reading the papers for weeks trying to find a building to open her own club. Until one day, out of luck, she had found a building situated at a good location nearby the most popular mall in town.

"Well good luck," said Maria.

Mickie beamed. "Thanks."

"Have you figured out a name yet?" Torrie asked.

Mickie laughed. "I haven't quite got to that point yet. Although I do have some ideas…"

"Like what?" John asked.

"Like MJ, Club M, Micks' Place..."

"How about Mickie Mouse's House?" Paul suggested.

Mickie raised a brow and looked at him. "You're kidding right?"

Paul laughed. "I'm just kidding….although the name doesn't sound that half bad."

The group laughed and Mickie rolled her eyes playfully.

"Actually I kinda like the name," said Ashley.

"You're joking right?" Mickie looked at the dirty blonde in disbelief.

Ashley giggled. "I think it's cute."

Yeah me too," said Maria with a giggle and gave Randy a nudge on the shoulder. "Don't you think so?"

Randy cleared this throat and said, "Can you pass me the jam please?"

"Answer the question!"

"Uh…how about no comment?"

"I would go for that too," said John.

Mickie rolled her eyes. "Can we think of a more reasonable name please? It got me thinking about a new kindergarten school."

"Or a daycare center," said John with a laugh.

Mickie laughed. "Well either way I'm still getting the same image."

Torrie laughed and took a sip of her coffee. "Well today I'm going to my boutique."

"How is it going so far?" Maria asked as she buttered her toast.

"It's going awesome!" said Torrie. "It has really went well. I couldn't have done it without Henry!"

"Henry?" John looked at her in a questioning manner.

"Yeah Henry," said Torrie. "As in the date I went out with last night?"

"Oh speaking of that," Randy spoke up. "How was your date by the way?"

"It was great!" Torrie beamed. "It was really lovely. I got to meet the performers in person so that was a plus."

"Wow how exciting," said John and faked a smile for the blonde.

"Yeah," said Torrie with a smile. "I took loads of pictures too. I uploaded them on the desktop so you guys can check it out."

"Cool," said Ashley. "Well the boys and I are going to the mall."

"Well that's a switch," said Torrie with a smirk. "Considering that they never want to hang out there with us!"

"Well it's not about clothes and shoes okay?" said Randy as he rolled his eyes. "We're going to check out the new video games for playstation."

"Oh okay," said Maria with a laugh. "Sounds good."

"So Maria what are your plans for today?" Brian asked as he poured out the orange juice into Ashley's glass.

"I have a photoshoot at noon," said Maria. "I'm working with a new photographer today so that should be interesting."

"What's his name?" Torrie asked.

"I believe it's Pablo. I'm not quite sure."

"Oh a Latin!" Mickie said with a smirk. "You know what people say about Latin guys. They're very attractive."

"And passionate!" Torrie said with a wink.

"Well yeah that's true too," said Maria with a giggle.

Soon the guys stopped chewing and exchanged looks before turning to look at Mickie, then at Torrie and then at Maria.

"What?" Mickie asked.

John scoffed. "Are you trying to imply that they are better than us?"

"No. I'm just saying that it is a fact. They are handsome."

"No offense to any of you of course," Torrie quickly added.

"Well Latin guys are cute," said Ashley and then made a cheeky smile. "But none of them can be compared to this guy over here."

Brian smirked. "Topic adjourned!"

The laughter was now filling the room to create a relaxing atmosphere.

"Well anyway I'm off," said Torrie and got up from her seat.

"I can drop you off if you want," John offered.

"No it's okay. Henry's on his way to pick me up."

"Oh that's nice," said Mickie.

"Yeah," said Torrie with a smile. "Well I'm going to wait for him outside so I'll see you guys later!"

"Okay then have fun at work!" said Paul.

"Oh I will!" said Torrie. She took her handbag that was hanging behind her chair. "See ya all later!"

"Bye!" the group said in unison and soon Torrie closed the door behind her. Maria turned to see John rolling his eyes and cutting a piece of his waffle.

"Is John John jealous?" Maria asked in a teasing manner.

"No John John is not jealous," said John simply and popped the piece of waffle in his mouth. "John John does not see the need to be jealous and John John is in fact _not_ jealous of anyone."

"You're so in denial," said Randy. "You've been so jealous of him since day one."

John forced out a laugh. He, John Cena jealous of some business man?

"Apparently I didn't make myself quite clear enough."

"Well it is obvious," said Paul. "You beat you in that video game and you have to be such a drama king about it."

"A what?" John asked in confusement.

"I used king in place of queen just to make the statement more…masculinish." said Paul.

"Is that a new word of the day?" Brian asked with a laugh.

"I think so," said Paul and laughed.

All expect John were cracking up with laughter. John frowned.

"Look I'm not jealous of Henry okay?" he said. "And I meant what I say."

"Alright," said Randy. "Whatever you say."

John rolled his eyes and then the telephone rang.

"I'll get it," he said. He stood up from the chair and went to answer it.

"Hello?"

_Good morning John!_

"'Morning Henry! What's up?"

_Well I'm just on my way to see you guys. I'm trying to get Torrie but she's not answering._

"She's not?"

_No she's not. Is she there though?_

"Well she just left a while ago."

_She left without me?_

"No…" Then John stopped abruptly at his sentence. Then he smirked afterwards.

"Actually yeah she did," said John. If he could make him believe that Torrie did left then that would leave John to give her a ride at her boutique.

_How come? Henry asked. Didn't she know that she had to wait for me?_

"Well she…"

"Hey guys I'm back!" came a bubbly voice from the background. John turned back to see Torrie back in the apartment. His eyes grew wide with horror the minute she saw her come in.

"I forgot that I left my cell phone charging," said Torrie. "So I'm going to get it now."

"Oh Tor you're right on time," said Mickie. "Henry's on the phone."

"What? Henry? Now? Torrie rushed over to John. "JOHN GIVE ME THE PHONE!"

Torrie took the portable phone from John and then placed it on her ear.

"Hey," Torrie said sweetly. "No I haven't left. I was just waiting for you outside and then I just remembered that I left my cell phone in my room so I'm just about to fetch it now. Oh okay.

Torrie looked at John who made an innocent look on his face.

"Well I'm sure he meant that I stepped out. I mean I wouldn't have ditched you like that. You know I wouldn't do that. I mean I know you insisted on dropping me off to work so…."

Then Torrie giggled.

"Oh yeah sure. I would love to have dinner with you."

John clenched his fists tightly. Never had he wished to push Henry straight in the nose. That was how he was feeling at that moment.

"Okay well I'll see you soon then. Bye!" Torrie hung up.

"Is he coming?" Paul asked.

"Yeah," said Torrie. "Apparently there has been a misunderstanding."

John looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well he thought that I left him when I didn't."

"Why would he think that? It's not like you to do something like that."

"I guess he was just worried that's all," said Torrie. "Anyway I'm going to get my cell phone and then I'll be out! That is if I don't forget anything else again."

John chuckled. "Okay."

When Torrie left the living room, John's smile faded and turned to look at his friends at the table. All were shooting looks at him.

"I know what you're going to say," said John with a frown. "So I suggest you guys should keep it to yourself."

Randy got up from his seat and took his plate.

"Jealous jealous jealous," said Randy in a sing song tone and made a smirk at his best friend who had crossed his arms lightly and an expression of annoyance was drawn on his face.


	6. Chapter Six

**Thanks to xAttitudex, JClvr, Jorrieprincess, arrize, rory21, TorriexJohn, -TWJC-, jojocheer28 and jorrie444 for the reviews.**

**Yes I know it's been a _long_ time but the story is back and updated again! Hope everyone is happy and is still reading it lol. **

**Hope you'll like it. Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Brian was known for his love of food. He loved food. He loved eating. To put this simply, he _loved_ to eat _food_.

But today was the day when he had to face the toughest challenge yet.

"Bri, I need you to not buy anything to eat."

Did Ashley just told him to not buy anything? To eat?

No. It couldn't be.

"What was that Ash? Not buy anything to clean?" Brian made his best innocent smile he could give. He certainly hoped that he had heard wrong.

Ashley folded her arms and made a knowing look. "Brian, I'm serious."

"Aw come on Ash! You don't mean that. Right?" He asked in a hopeful tone. She wasn't being serious, was she?

"Yes I am. You know that I'm cooking lunch for the both of us today."

Brian refrained from wincing. He really loved her but he was never a number one fan of her home cooking. That famous meatloaf she made specially for him one night was definitely a memorable one. Unforgettable at that. He literally made to coat the slice with ketchup just to force his tolerance to it. It worked though, well, just a little anyway.

At least he managed to eat it all without hurting her feelings right?

"Oh yes you are indeed!" said Brian with a smile, although he wasn't so excited about it, he tried to sound like he was excited so Ashley would be convinced. "I haven't forgotten about that."

"Good," Ashley beamed. "And that's why I say I don't want you to buy any good, especially snacks."

"But--"

"Please Bri? I planned for this all week. So will you do it? For me?"

Brian made a groan but he didn't want to disappoint her. So he opened his mouth again to make a reply he surely regretted. "Fine…"

Ashley kissed him on the cheek. "Good boy. Oh do you want to know what I'm cooking for lunch today? She made grin. "Do ya? Do ya? Do ya?"

_Is that a trick question? _"Sure," said Brian, managing a smile for her. "What are going to cook today?"

"I'm going to make lasagna!" Ashley exclaimed with a squeal. "I found the recipe from a book and just thought of making it! And it's going to be my first time! I'm so looking forward to making it!"

"And I'm looking forward to….eating it." Brian told, faking a big grin in return.

Ashley laughed. "Awesome! Oh I think I might start shopping for groceries as a matter of fact. So I won't be joining you guys in finding the games after all."

"That's alright," said Brian with a grin. "I'm sure we'll find it. I mean at least we got Guitar Hero."

"I know! Sooo sweet! Anyway I should go and be prepared so I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah sure," said Brian with a nod. "See ya soon Chef Massaro."

Ashley giggled. "Come to think of it, I actually like that name." She quickly kissed him and soon she was out of her sight. Randy, John and Paul came out of a video game store minutes later.

"So Ash left us?" John asked looking around. "I thought she was going to help us find the new WWE Raw vs. Smackdown."

"Yeah she was but then she had to get some groceries. She's cooking lunch today, you know…"

"Oooh so you're going to be in hell's kitchen…" Randy made a cough quickly before he corrected himself. "Uh I mean her place?"

"Yeah…" Then Brian made a smile. "but I'm sure it'll be marvelous! Delicious! So divine! So…"

"Awful?" Paul put in.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Brian told with a sigh. So in the next few hours, Ashley would be cooking in front of a stove.

And she would be trying something new.

Maybe lunch wasn't something to _really_ look forward to.

* * *

"Ooh he is really late."

Maria checked her watch to see that it had been twenty minutes since she got to the studio. She rolled her eyes as she tapped her fingernails on the arm of the chair. She hated to wait.

So her boredom was cured by the music blasting from her precious ipod. She snapped her fingers and rocked her head from side to side to the beat of the song _Pocketful of Sunshine_. It wasn't long before she got herself lost into the song, that she started to sing out the words.

_Take me way, a secret place, a sweet escape, take my away…_

She closed her eyes and left herself being drowned into the music that sent her into a good mood. She was enjoying herself that she had forgotten where she was and the people around her.

"I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine," she sang. "I know that I got and I know th--"

Suddenly something touched her shoulder which lead her to scream and jumped off from the chair in a hastily manner. She gasped for breath as she turned around back to see what it was that touched her.

But then she realized that it wasn't something.

It was someone. He had short hair. He was wearing a baby blue shirt with short sleeves and dark blue jeans. He had dark brown eyes, dark like the color of chocolate.

She took off her earphones from her ears and stared back at handsome figure. He was still standing behind the chair she once sat on.

"I'm sorry to frighten you," he began in a raspy voice. "I tried to call you but you couldn't hear me."

"Oh." She nodded.

He went around the chair and made a few steps toward her. Her cheeks flustered in embarrassment for being jumpy like that.

Suddenly her brain froze as he got close to her.

"So you have an ipod nano?" He asked, looking at the device she was holding in her hand. "A pink one too huh?"

"Uh huh." She nodded again. She felt stupid nodding at every answer she made.

"I have one too, a black one I should add." He smiled. "I never really focus so much on the color. As long as I have one, I'm good."

Maria made a slight chuckle but it didn't do much help in calming her nerves. "Right."

He chuckled softly. "My name's Enrique Romero. I'm a professional photographer."

_Oh so he's the guy I'm working with_, Maria thought.

"But you can call me Rick," he stated. He extended his hand to her.

Maria looked from his hand to him. He simply smiled at her.

_Maria, you haven't forgotten the word handshake have you?_

"Oh. Right!" Maria said aloud, as if she finally realized her turn and made a laugh. "I'm Maria Kanellis." She stretched out her hand to his and immediately felt the warm energy through her body. She couldn't help but to blush at the feeling.

"Maria," the man repeated with a murmur. "Beautiful name."

"Th-thank you," she managed to say. It was hard for her to think of what to say _and _still have to make eye contact at the same time.

They stood in silence.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

Silence came between them again. But music was still heard from somewhere. Though it wasn't too loud, it was still subtle to their ears. Was that a radio playing?

"Your battery's going," he said suddenly.

"Say what?" Maria asked with a confused look.

"Your ipod," he clarified with a chuckle. "It's still on."

"Oh. Right!"

Of course it wasn't the radio. Her ipod was on the whole time. She felt like slapping herself in the face for making an idiot out of herself.

She turned it off and looked back at him with a bright smile on her face while fighting the urge to not let her cheeks glow bright red.

"So you must be the Raw diva I'm working with today, right?"

_I guess that I am._ "Yes, said Maria with a nod. "Um, I've been here for quite a while."

"Yeah I bet. Sorry to keep you waiting," Rick said apologetically. "I had to take my dog to the vet. He got sick this morning."

"Aw poor thing."

"Yeah a stomach virus," Rick told her. "But he should be fine. I'll have to go and pick him up later."

"Good to hear then," said Maria with a beam.

"Yeah. So!" Rick slapped his hands together. "Let's get started, shall we?"

"Sure!"

He smiled at her and she smiled in return. As he turned away from her, Maria could only shake her head as if to resist herself from a spell that was cast upon her.

"Snap out of it," she muttered under her breath as she followed him to start the photo shoot.

* * *

Torrie was in her main office of her own couture store T.W. She was sorting out some paperwork when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said.

"Hey Tor," said Mickie said as entered.

"Hey Micks!" Torrie said with a smile. "How's the searching going?"

"Not too well."

"Aw how come?"

Mickie sat on the leather couch before continued on revealing her dreadful day of 'place hunting'.

"You remember the space I told you about?" Mickie asked. "The one that I said could be the _possible_ one?"

"Uh huh. Yeah from the classifieds," said Torrie.

"Well I went down there and guess what happened? I had to flee out of there the minute I stepped in there."

Torrie cocked her brow. "Why though?"

"'Cause it smelt like a ton of dead rats that lived there and got rotten for a hundred years."

Torrie gasped. "Oh my god."

"Exactly," said Mickie. "It was just…oh I don't even want to recall it." She winced in total disgust. "Totally gross!"

"Eew..." She took the packet of chocolate cookies she had sitting on her desk; pushed it into the drawer and closed it. "Okay cookie break adjourned for today."

Mickie made a shook her head at the thought. And to think it was going to be sold for half a million dollars. Ridiculous.

She turned to Torrie. "You wouldn't want to stay in there as long as a minute, trust me on that."

"Are you kidding me? I would definitely have to have a face mask on me plus my air refresher to help me survive that horrid place." Torrie stood up from her desk and went to join Mickie on the couch. Torrie gave her a sympathetic pat on the lap. "But don't worry, I'm sure you'll find a place somehow."

"Rightio," said Mickie, sounding sarcastic. She sighed. "Who knew that finding a place would be as hard as starting up a business."

"Hey, don't forget how long it took me to find a place to open my store," Torrie pointed out.

"But then you're lucky to get it," said Mickie. "And not only that, you're lucky enough that you're close to Subway."

"True," Torrie said with a giggle. It was her favorite fast food place. She would always go there to have lunch while she was on lunch break from work. "Anyway I may have been lucky but it doesn't mean that you should give up. You will find a place somewhere. Keep trying!"

Mickie nodded and made a smile. "You're so right."

"Of course!" Torrie said with a smile. Then a knock came on the door. Torrie called the person in.

"Hey Torrie I was wondering if--" Henry stopped at his sentence when he saw Mickie sitting on the couch with Torrie. "Oh, sorry to interrupt, I didn't know you got a visitor."

"Oh Henry she was just--"

"About to leave," Mickie cut in. She turned to Torrie with a slight smirk and stood up from her couch.

"But--" Torrie tried to say but Mickie already got to the door.

"See you later guys!" she said with a big wave and disappeared behind the door. Torrie turned to Henry and cleared her throat.

"So…" she began, waiting for Henry to take his cue.

"Have I created an awkward atmosphere just now? 'Cause I just have a feeling that I did…"

"No of course not!" Torrie quickly insisted with a grin. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"Good to know," Henry said with a smile. "Listen Torrie…I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner with me tonight."

"Dinner?" Torrie echoed. "Tonight?"

"Yes."

Torrie thought a moment. Her agenda should be free from any important dates right? She hoped so.

"Torrie?" His voice snapped her back to her office.

"Yeah? I mean yes!" Torrie smiled. "I would love to."

"Wonderful! So I'll pick you up after work."

"Sounds great."

Henry smiled and Torrie smiled back. He got close to her and Torrie didn't move a muscle. Then he got much to close and Torrie was starting to get the butterflies.

A few seconds past by and Torrie stood paralyzed like a frozen ice statue.

"I'll see you later," Henry told her with a wink and soon he was gone. Torrie still had her eyes staring at the door. She held her hand up against her chest and made a deep sigh filled with content.

"He kissed me…" Torrie trailed off. Then a smile crept over her face. "He really kissed me!" She raised a fist in the arm. "YEAH!"

That was it. Torrie was officially on cloud nine.

* * *

"Must…not…eat…"

Brian was walking down the street, his stomach grumbling angrily. He just had to eat something.

Lunch wouldn't be ready until one o'clock. There was no way he could survive that long. He checked his watch.

"It's only 10:59?!" He groaned. "Couldn't time get any faster?!

Just then his digital watch just changed. It was now 11:00.

"Gee thanks for that," Brian said with a roll of the eyes. He groaned in agony. The agony of being hungry, that was.

"Now what?" he asked himself. "Oh I want to eat something….okay Brian, do not think of food! Do not think of food! Yeah I'll just keep on saying that and then the thought of food would go away." Brian smiled. "Okay I think I'll get through this, easy peasy."

So then he walked down the street once more, he looked around at the different shops he passed by. Then he stopped at a certain window of a store.

Or so he thought it was.

His jaw dropped when he read the big red letters on the window. No it couldn't be.

His eyes didn't focus too much on the name. Instead, his eyes were mostly focusing on the line at the bottom of it.

_**Lee's Palace**_

_**Chinese All-You-Can-Eat Buffet Restaurant.**_

"Chinese? All-You-Can-Eat?" Chinese food was his favorite. To make things even more blissful to him, he could eat as much as he _wanted_.

His eyes widen with glee. "This is heaven!"

He reached for the door handle and stopped dead. Why did his brain had to remind him of a promise he reluctantly made?

He groaned and stepped away from the door quickly. "I can't do this. I promised Ash I wouldn't eat anything before lunch."

But that promise seemed hard for him to keep, especially now.

The temptation was starting to grip onto to him now.

Brian tried to fight off the feeling but those two words could make the temptation grew stronger.

And for his stomach to start roaring madly.

"Do not eat Brian," Brian told himself. "Do not eat! Do not eat. Do not eat. Do not eat. Do not eat. Do not…" He was looking at the window again when he trailed off but then dashed away quickly to fight off this powerful trance.

"That was close," Brian breathed out a sigh of relief. "Not bad." He checked his watch again. It was now 11:04. "Are you kidding me? Is this watch broken?"

Unfortunately it wasn't as he checked his cell phone to be sure. It had confirmed with the correct time. 11:04 a.m.

"Darn it. Oh well I just need to wait some more and fight temptation. It's only until one. I can do it. I know I can."

So with that being said, Brian smiled to himself and then he had an idea. He decided to turn it into a song. He got a perfect tune to it.

Brian made a stomp with his foot twice then followed by a clap afterwards to the beat of a classic song _We Will Rock You._

Buddy you're a hungry man mad man

Walkin' in the street gonna fast and wait 'til lunch time

You got no soy sauce on yo' face

You big disgrace

Walkin' by a Chinese all you can eat place

Singing do not do not eat eat!

Do not do not eat eat!

Buddy you're hungry man good man

Eatin' teriyaki chicken, noodles and wontons too

You gotta go to that place

A yum-mee place

Runnin' by a Chinese all you can eat place.

"Singing go go go go eat eat!" Brian sang as he danced (or stomped) all the way back to the Chinese restaurant. "Go go go go eat eat!"

He was very much into the song….

That he had forgotten why he wanted to get away from there in the first place.

* * *

John was grinning like a mad man as he left the cashier. He dipped his hand into the plastic bad and took out the game and looked at it. He had finally got the hold of it.

"Geez you just couldn't get over it, can you?" Randy shook his head. "John, he _beat_ your record in the racing game. Deal with it."

John began to hum a tune, pretending to ignore which left Randy rolling his eyes. Paul laughed.

"Why did I think if it before!" John exclaimed with an evil grin. "I bet Henry has never played a wrestling game before. And the newer ones are usually the harder ones right? Anyway…I am so kicking his ass the next time we play again. He's not going to win next time. No way! No way!"

As John made an evil laugh and lead the way of the video game store, Paul began to chuckle and looked back at Randy.

"He's crazy isn't he?" Paul asked.

Randy shook his head as they followed him. "He really needs to find a mental institution. Seriously."

Once they came out of the store, they looked around in search of Brian.

"He sure is taking long just to get snack," said John, scratching his side of his head. "Where is he?"

"Oh there he is," said Paul, pointing to him coming to their direction. "Where have you been?"

"At the Chinese buffet," said Brian with a grin. "I got some food to take home… and boy was it good! The sweet and sour chicken is perfection and those wontons...oh my god, I could take a thousand of those and eat them every day for a year!"

"Where is that place?" John asked. He narrowed his eyes in curiosity. "Does it have bourbon chicken?"

"Bourbon chicken, teriyaki chicken, lo mein, chow mein, you name it, they got it!"

"Now this is bliss," John said with big grin. "Come on Brian lead the way!"

""Sure thing," Brian said with a chuckle.

"Uh Brian I thought you're going to eat lunch with Ashley," Paul said.

_Uh oh._ He had forgotten about his promise.

"I am!" Brian said simply with a nervous smile. "This is not lunch!"

"Oh? Paul asked with a knowing look. "That explained to me what is that then."

Brian had to think of something fast. "It's a…pre-lunch snack."

"Pre-lunch snack huh?" Randy took the white plastic bag from Brian to see what the contents were. "Three takeaway boxes? You're not eating dinner tonight are you?"

Brian laughed. "Come on Randy it's nothing bad. You act like I can't manage to eat all of this and still have an appetite for lunch."

"Brian when it comes to you, you won't be hungry until three," John joked.

Brian faked a laugh for him. "You wanna bet? I will eat the whole plate of Ashley's cooking okay? No matter how bad it may be."

"Good luck with that," said Paul and patted him on the shoulder. "Just make sure you have plenty of juice or you'll choke."

Brian faked a smile and Paul faked a smile for him in return. He would prove them wrong. He could still eat some Chinese in the meantime and still eat lunch without any complaints.

Or try to hold them in anyway.

**A/N: So that's it for this chapter. Sorry if it sucks. I had to write something to keep this story going lol. **

**The idea for 'the Chinese food song' just came to me while I wrote the chapter. I had to use a tune for it so I thought of 'We Will Rock You' by Queen. Thanks to Mikki that I remember it now, haha. **

**I hope to get lots of reviews. It would mean a lot to me to hear your thoughts. I love reading them :)**

**Review and thank you.**


	7. Update

**Update**

Hey guys,

Good news, I think. This story **Living With The Superstars** may possibly continue! Though there's gonna be a tiny change with the switching of characters…only just one diva really.

So originally I was gonna pair John and Torrie together somewhere down the line. But then around last year, I started to lose interest in Jorrie. So I'll be using Tiffany in place of Torrie. The pairing is new and kinda cute to me…so I'll use that to experiment and see how it goes. If it goes well, then I'll do some adjustments with the previous chapters. Hopefully everyone will get used to this change in the later chapters. Sorry to those who do like Jorrie though. But I can't really force myself to write about a pairing that I don't like anymore. It doesn't make sense.

If you want to unsubscribe this story because of this change, go right ahead. I'm not stopping you. But I really do hope you will give this pairing a chance. That would mean so much to me if you continue supporting this story, regardless of the change.

Thanks for your understanding and if you would like to see this story continuing (which I can guarantee it will.) then leave me some feedback! Thanks :)

-Christal.


End file.
